Invasión de Narggles, ¡Sálvese quien pueda!
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Narggles, Slytherin, alumnos de esa casa, un fin de semana sin deberes de parte de los profesores. Nada bueno se puede prever de eso.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_**Nota: **__la siguiente situación absurda se la dedico a_ **PukitChan**, _en la cual me dio la situación y que tenía que escribir lo siguiente: "tienes que escribir sobre una plaga de Nargles que repentinamente se alojan en la sala común de Slytherin y por ende, sus siempre recatados miembros se verán arrastrados por las locuras de una criaturas que no creían verdaderas". Bueno, todo lo referente al psicólogo o psiquiatra, se lo dejan todo a ella. XD_

* * *

_Invasión de Narggles, ¡Sálvese quien pueda!_

_¡CUIDADO! ¡Tiene síntomas de locura!_

_El Sombrerero Loco. Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

* * *

Damas y caballeros, se están esperando una historia seria, les recomiendo que se tomen un auto, avión o cualquier tipo de transporte y se vallan y no vuelvan. Sí, así de sencillo. Es por su propio bien. Pero, si se quedan... Bueno, ahí ya no me puedo meter.

Bueno, ya que di la advertencia, me presento. Soy Gertrudiz y soy la encargada de contar esta historia. A la chica que siempre escribe... digamos que se tomó unas vacaciones y no estará disponible por un tiempo. O esto fue lo que me dijeron. O... No se, lo único que se es que no estará.

Volvamos al punto, voy a ser yo la persona en contar la historia preparada. Así qué, manos a la obra. Tomen un asiento cómodo, a ahí va. Ah, pero antes un cosa: yo no soy responsable de como puedan reaccionar una vez terminada la historia. Por eso, no me echen la culpa, yo solamente me encargo de contarla. Si quieren hecharle la culpa a alguien, dejen un comentario en ese lugarcito que hay, dirigido a la dueña de esta cuenta, ¿si? Bueno, ahora si.

Era un día tranquilo en la fantástica escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un fin de semana, en la cual, los alumnos de todos los años, no tenían tarea. Raro, porque los profesores tenían la gran habilidad de mandarles pilas, y pilas, y pilas de deberes. Ni me lo cuenten, que yo lo tuve que sufrir. Dato innecesario, continuemos.

Pero ese día no. La verdad, no sé el porque. Lo único que sé es que no le dieron deberes y punto. Capaz los profesos no tenían ganas de corregirlos. O, capaz, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo tener tiempo para ellos mismos (que no le vendrían nada mal); que dos profesores estén solos, en una cálida noche, a la luz de las velas y... Mejor paro y volvamos con la historia.

Era un día tranquilo, cada uno estaba en su Sala Común. Con esta historia, nos dirigimos hacia las serpientes del colegio. Nos dirigimos con Slytherin, con los malos de la película. Para poder seguir la historia, nos tendremos que ir a ubicar en las tenebrosas, oscuras y feas mazmorras.

Ahora si, vamos a comenzar con la historia en todo su contexto.

Era un día tranquilo, cada uno estaba en su Sala Común. Con esta historia, nos dirigimos hacia las serpientes del colegio. Nos dirigimos con Slytherin, con los malos de la película. Para poder seguir la historia, nos tendremos que ir a ubicar en las tenebrosas, oscuras y feas mazmorras.

Ahora si, vamos a comenzar con la historia en todo su contexto.

Por el corredor que llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con un cartel luminoso, sobre su cabeza, diciendo: "SOY EL REY DE TODOS". Detrás de él y seguido, se encontraba Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigos. Estaban volviendo a su Sala, ya que tenía libre, cosa que no los ponía triste.

Llegaron a la entrada de la Sala y los tres se pararon.

—¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña?—Draco se dirigió a Cabbe y Goyle.

Goyle se rascaba la cabeza, como si fuera un mono. Sobre su cabeza a parecía: "Comida. COMIDA".

—¡Ay! No se porque les pregunto—respondió Draco, mientras que daba unos saltitos de frustración—. No saben NADA. Mi padre se enterara de eso.

Y después se dio la vuelta.

—Y, por cierto. Gracias por su ayuda, IDIOTAS—gesticuló, él con las manos, la última palabra—. Ya me se la contraseña.

Acá paro, para decirles algo. Lo que sigue, les hará sacar el poco respeto que tenían ustedes por las serpientes. Continuamos.

Dicho eso, el rubio se calmó, para poder decir la contraseña. En vez de ser una palabra, como era en Gryffindor, o ser un acertijo, como en Ravenclaw, o hacer algo en el retrato de su casa, como en Hufflepuff, la serpiente se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a hacer contorciones cono todo su cuerpo. Iba para un lado y para el otro; saltaba y se tiraba al piso.

Después se estar como diez minutos haciendo eso, se irguió con todo el porte de los Malfoy, como haciendo que esa escena nunca existió. Se acomodó su cabello rubio, y pudieron entrar en su cálida, cómoda y hogareña Sala Común.

Pero había algo que ninguno de los tres integrantes de la casa Slytherin había notado. Una manada, jauría, bandada o como sea que llamen a un grupo de narggles, entraron junto a ellos. Si te ponías al lado de ese grupito de narggles, se escuchaba: "¡Si, lo conseguimos! ¡Son an idiotas, que no nos detectaron!" Los narggles estaban festejando su victoria, al entrar a la Sala Común y sin ser detectados.

Y ahí, en ese mismísimo instante, la historia comienza.

* * *

Para no aburrirlos y tenerlos dormidos despatarrados sobre el sillón, silla o donde estén sentados, voy a saltear la parte en donde hacen sus cosas "divertidas", para contarles la acción acción, bien en sí.

Como los narggles son unas criaturitas adorables, que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer, es rondar y rondar, alrededor de nuestras cabezas; y, de vez en cuando, alguna se escapa y entra en nuestra cabeza. Bueno, eso era lo que estaban haciendo esas criaturitas de dios.

Como estaba toda la casa de Slytherin reunida, los afectó a todos.a algunos más y a otros menos.

Los efectos de los narggles no se hicieron esperar. Los primeros en hacer cosas extrañas, fueron un grupito de chicas de sexto año.

De lo más tranquilas que se encontraban, platicando sobre el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja, empezaron a hacer cosas raras. Dos de las chicas se subieron a una mesa repleta de libros y pergaminos, los patearon fuera de esa y empezaron a cantar bailar.

—Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena

Eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

A su cántico y baile se les unieron todos los integrantes de primer año, de segundo y de séptimo año. Y bailaban alrededor de la mesa en donde se encontraban ellas dos.

[La verdad, verdadera, yo no me puedo imaginar a ellos bailando La Macarena.]

Las otras dos integrantes y amigas de las dos chicas que estaban bailando "La Macarena", fueron a buscar, a no se dónde, una transmisora de radio. La colocaron en el medio del salón y la prendieron, colocando una estación de radio de música disco, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de Bee Gees y The Kool And The Gang.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ellas, cuando se les unieron los alumnos de tercero, cuarto y algunos de quinto año. Estaban bailando al estilo de _Sarturday Night Fever_, es película de John Travolta, en la que baila. Si, esa misma.

Todos los hombres estaban bailando al mejor estilo Travolta, mientras que las mujeres bailaban como Karen Lynn Gorney, al rededor de los chicos, bailando en parejas o solas. Pero bailando música disco. Creo que solamente les faltaba la bola de boliche y el piso de luces.

Así que ya dos cosas había pasado. Algunos integrantes de Slytherin bailaban "La Macarena", mientras que la otra parte, bailaban música disco. Solamente había un grupito que no estaba haciendo nada. Y porque no se encontraban ahí.

Faltaban Draco Malfoy y algunos chicos de quinto año. No se encontraban, porque se habían ido a sus cuartos. No para dormir, ni para hacer lo que están pensando, que los chicos son unos santos, más puros ue sus pensamientos.

Cuando se encontraban en la mitad de ambos bailes, se escucha un grito que baja las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos. El grito le pertenecía a Draco, que bajaba las escaleras acompañando de ellos, en... ¿Cómo decirlos suavemente? Sin nada de ropa, como dios la trajo al mundo.

Luego de salir corriendo de las escaleras, todo se abrieron paso hasta la radio, que se encontraba en el medio del salón y eligieron una estación de radio distinta, hasta que eligieron a una en la que todos nos gustaba la misma música. Y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la radio, mientras que los demás los observaban, sin poder creer que, el príncipe de las serpientes hiciera semejante espectáculo.

Creo que les voy a contar hasta acá. Porque esa noche estuvo muy movidita para los Slytherin. Los besos, demás actuaciones y bailes, serán para la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

Soy Gertrudiz, y fue la que les contó la historia. No se olviden de hacer algo, porque sino mando a los narggles a su casa.

* * *

**Hola, si sobrevivieron a lo que leyeron, les debo una medalla cada uno uno XDDD.**

**No se de dónde salían las ideas, pero esto fue. Ya tengo mi cuenta de parodia cerrada. :3**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
